vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgana Pendragon (Merlin: BBC Series)
Summary Morgana Pendragon was the biological daughter of Uther Pendragon and Vivienne, the half sister of Arthur and Morgause and the adopted daughter of Gorlois. Originally a kind-hearted individual, Morgana turned evil after being corrupted by Morgause and being betrayed by her friends. After that she betrayed her family and friends, even being involved in the death of her own father. She is determined to take over Camelot and will allow nothing to stand in her way. Morgana has been shown to have formed a bond with Mordred, whom Kilgharrah has foreseen would kill Arthur before Mordred betrayed her to Arthur, and she also formed a close bond with the young dragon, Aithusa who saved her life. During the period of the Battle of Camlann, after Mordred's death, Morgana was killed by Merlin with Excalibur, while Arthur was dying Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically. 6-C with magic. Name: Morgana Pendragon Origin: Merlin: BBC Series Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Witch, Last High Priestess of the Triple Goddess Powers and Abilities: Expert Swordswoman, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and either 2 or 3, since she survived several lethal attacks, and it was stated that magical creatures cannot die), Regeneration (Mid-Low), limited Telepathy, Precognition via Prophetic Dreams, Magic, Life-Force Absorption (with the Phoenix Eye), Fire Manipulation, Necromancy (Used the Rowann Staff to create an army of skeletons, and a magical coin to bring back Lancelot as a Shade), Enchanting Objects, Telekinesis, Self-Age Manipulation, Transmutation (Transformed Guinevere into a deer), Animal Manipulation (could control several magical creatures like the Fomorroh, Nathair and the Gean Canach), Summoning (Can summon creatures like the Fomorroh or enchanted snakes), Status Effect Inducement with prep, Energy Projection and Mind Manipulation with Mandrake Root, Lightning Strikes (stated that she possesses the power of the Heavens), Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, (Traded physical blows with Merlin. Can fight with armored soldiers), Island level with magic. (Directly rivals Merlin as a magic user. By the end of the series, her powers should be far greater than the likes of Nimueh) Speed: Subsonic combat speed and reactions. (Should be equal to Merlin.) Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning spells Lifting Strength: Athletic Human physically. Class T with telekinesis Striking Strength: Athlete Class physically. Island Class with telekinesis Durability: Athlete level physically. Island level with magic shields (Should be comparable to Merlin.) Immortality and regeneration make her difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown Range: Several meters with telekinesis. Several hundred meters with lightning strikes and meteors. Countrywide with the Phoenix Eye. Standard Equipment: Dagger, sword Intelligence: High. Is a highly skilled swordsman and magic user Weaknesses: As confirmed by Balinor, creatures born with magic, like Merlin and Morgana cannot die, unless they are stabbed through the heart by a sword forged in a dragons breath. It is the only weapon that can permanently kill them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stunning Spell: The power of this telekinetic blasts is capable of incapacitating, wounding, or even killing enemies on impact, even without the presence of obstacles that would be used to increase blunt force trauma. She can use this spell to kill several people at once and is powerful enough, to even knock out Merlin. * Lightning Spell: She is able to call down lightning bolts powerful enough to tear through large sections of Arthur's army at once. * Telekinesis: '''Can telekinetically use weapons, being able to wield a dagger with her mind without using any verbal spell. She can casually manipulate small objects or telekinetically choke people that are several meters away. The greates extends of her power were shown, when she brought the whole throne room of Camelot crashing down, created a small meteor, casting the spell along with Mordred, and used powerful magic to trap Merlin inside the Crystal Cave. '''Feats: *''Capable of effortlessly fighting her way through several knights to escape the castle when her powers were blocked by Merlin.'' *''Created a small meteor, which destroyed Camelot's Wall'' *''Instantly annihilated several armed soldiers with a non-verbal lightning spell'' *''Defeated the Knights of the Round Table with enchanted snakes'' *''Was stabbed four times with swords and recovered immediately, even laughing at her opponents'' *''Was able to perform a difficult ritual to tear the veil between the worlds'' Gallery 560363-s4_morgana3.jpg|As High Priestess Bbc-drama-merlin-morganna-attack.jpg|Killing four Knight of Camelot Cap-00089.jpeg|Enchantin Arthurs Sword to make it three times heavier 015.png|Unsing the Rowan Staff to create an Skeleton Army Cap-00142.jpeg|Enchanting a object 40.jpg|As Queen of Camelot (Second Conquest) Agravaine-and-Morgana-4x02.png|With her ally Agravaine Cap-00146.jpeg|Using a Stunning Spell on Merlin CI_65819_1342640975.jpg Hilda1.png|Disguised as Hilda via Transformation Merlin203_0180.PNG|Using Magic for the first time Merlin1042.jpg|Using Magic Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-20h12m47s74.png|Morgana forges a second Excalibur Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h21m45s155.png|Telekinetically threatens Arthur with a dagger Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-03h41m16s233.png|Telekinetically choking on of her soldiers to death Morgana.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-14-22h55m37s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-02h13m50s2.png|With her dragon Aithusa Sword_in_the_stonepromo.jpg|With her ally Helios Morganamorgause.jpg|With her sister Morgause Morganathrone.jpg|With her ally Mordred Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Merlin: BBC Series Category:TV Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Age Users Category:Necromancers Category:Fire Users Category:Animal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6